


Spin Me Around

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't have an excuse... just sheer love and smut.</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Crazy

"This can't keep happening..."

Katie's words are sharp and she stares at herself in the mirror, speaking as if talking to anyone but herself. 

"You have to stop..."

But she can't, she knows she can't and then, as the realisation hits, she knows what may well happen. 

"Oh fucking hell..."

A knock at the door breaks her focus and she looks up, her voice trembling even as she speaks. 

"Coming..."

She wrestles the hotel door open, looking for who knocked before a slight laugh draws her attention to Anton. 

"Anton? What are you...?"

"Marry Me."


	2. Chapter 1 - Crazier

"Anton..."

Katie's voice breaks and she pauses, her hands covering her eyes before she turns away, walking into her room, needing space. Anton follows, she can hear the door shut behind her and then... 

"I'm not even divorced yet..."

His laugh is clear and she turns, her eyes locking onto his and then, she breaks, fragile, pathetic laughs rocking her. 

"God... What are you doing to me Anton... I thought... John will never... He'd..."

"I know. I've seen the way you flinch when he shouts..."

"Is it that obvious?"

There are tears in her eyes now and he curses softly, pulling her against him and cradling her there, her face buried into his neck. 

"Yes.. It's obvious to me... but I watch you more than most."

"If I leave..."

"He won't touch you. I won't let him." 

"You promise?"

"I promise..."

"Then... yes."


	3. Chapter 2 - Spin Me Around

The weeks flowed as Katie kept the pretense of being part of a happy, married couple up for as long as possible. They make it to the finals, hiding away in locked rooms before results, after, taking every chance to be together they can and then... it happens. The paperwork is signed, John is... gone, her children hate her and she falls apart. 

Memories flood back, Anton's lips on her neck, cheek, hand. His touch grounding her, making her feel safe. The way he'd lift her up, spin around then put her down, steadying her when she stumbled. He had been, he was, perfect. 

Since the final they had been apart and, when, finally, John allowed her to leave, to go home to the house she had found for herself, she calls, sobbing, weak and desperate. 

"Anton..."

His voice in her ear is soft, reassuring and she sobs, wordless. 

"Kate... where are you?"

She tells him, needing him. 

The doorbell rings and she moves to check, it's John, she moves back, refuses to answer and then, then she hears another voice. Anton. John leaves, not without swinging for Anton but she hears Anton curse and push the man away, chasing him off, shouting, angry but still incredibly protective. 

The doorbell rings again and she moves to check, then pulls the door open. 

She hasn't changed out of the grimy t-shirt and jeans she had worn home and it's only now she's aware of how messy she looks. He moves inside, shoving the door closed and locking it behind himself. He doesn't stop once to look at her clothes, just pulls her close, picks her up and spins with her, bringing a weak laugh from her. 

"Oh Anton..." 

"Kate."

His smile is soft as he kisses her, his hands lightly brushing tears and hair out of her face, his touch lighter still as he brings her into a second kiss. 

"Are you alright?"

"Now I have you... yes."


	4. Chapter 3 - You Changed Everything...

They sit in silence after Anton forces her to eat, to shower, to relax. His hands are light on her back and thigh, her body curled into his easily, his smile soft as she looks up at him. 

"I thought..."

"I know."

"Why did you come..."

"You needed me."

"He would have..."

"Shhh... I know, it's okay." 

He shifts, pulling her into his lap, his arms shifting to pull her closer, his lips brushing her forehead. 

"I never thought I'd fall in love with my... married... celebrity partner..."

"I never thought I'd fall for my pro... but here you are... you changed everything."

Katie's smile is soft as she adds. 

"I've never been happier."


	5. Chapter 4 - I'm Lost In Your Eyes

They walk in silence as they make their way to the bedroom, Anton can sense the tension in her back and moves to take her hand, leading her up to the bedroom, smiling as he pulls her closer, kissing her softly, his lips leaving hers to press a trail of kisses over her face, his lips brushing her ear as he speaks. 

"You are so beautiful."

"Even..."

"Especially now."

His voice is soft, his lips brushing her ear again as he begins to, slowly, so slowly, peel away her dress, his hands at her waist instantly. 

"I love you."

She smiles, her voice light as she responds, pulling his t-shirt off over his head, her hands fumbling against his belt as his lips brushed her neck, drawing a moan from her. Then, finally, neither of them is clothed, her underwear had seemed pointless once she'd showered and he was all too quick to lose his boxers, pulling her firmly against him, her leg automatically shifting to lock against his waist. Neither of them speaks, lips pressing together once, twice, three times before he pulls back, their eyes meeting as he lifted her fully off the ground, her other leg locking into place as she let him carry her to bed, her muffled moan as he settled over her driving him to kiss her again, his hands instantly at her hips, pulling her against him again, the ragged moan she releases breaking his focus enough that he moves to kiss his way down her jaw and over her neck to her breasts, pausing there to lock onto first one, then the other and suckle, gaining another arch until finally her nipples are hard, almost painfully hard. Her hands tangle into his hair as his lips move lower, her body arching again as he holds her hips down, forcing her to stay still as he tenderly presses his tongue against, then inside her then releases, his lips tight around her clit and driving her to almost beg him to hurry up, then, almost before she can think, his fingers, two, long, dangerously skilled and incredibly talented fingers are inside her, teasing her as much as his lips and tongue, she arches again, trying to remember how to breath and then, as he brings her to climax for the first time that night, their eyes lock and she can see just how much he loves her. He would do anything for her. He moves once more, releasing her and moving up her body to kiss her again, her leg wrapping over his back driving him against her and then, in, he had not planned this, he had not planned anything beyond pleasuring her and yet, with the way she arches and drags her nails over his back, she wanted this, she's wild finally, lost to her need and want and willing to do anything. He can't stop himself pressing into a rhythm, shifting so now she is the one settled on him, sitting up slowly and pulling her down against him further, pressing kisses to her neck as her head falls back. They take minutes to fall into a rhythm and when, finally, he is spent, she smirks at him. 

"You keep trying to go girl on me... I want you Anton... All of you."


	6. Chapter 5 - Everlasting Love

The news of Katie's split from John and impending marriage to Anton hits the news a week before the wedding. John, thankfully, has moved on, the children have forgiven them both and Katie is free to be happy. 

The wedding comes and, even as he stands waiting for Katie at the altar, Anton is smiling. The music begins, he turns and finds himself speechless at the dress she has chosen, it is a pure white version of their rumba dress, the dance that had caused everything to come out between them and she looks splendid. 

They say their vows and Katie is officially one of the Strictly family and then... they have a honeymoon. By the time they get back, The Proms are about to begin and they begin their life and husband and wife properly.


End file.
